Exodus: Advent of the Descendant
by Black Rosetta
Summary: Sequal to Demon hunters Saga and Chronicles of the Shichinintai. BankotsuXOC.Full summary and warnings inside. . .
1. summary

**_Summary: In this ERA, virulence and Death lurk about the shadow;Night seemingly reigns eternal--It is sometimes necessary to kill in order to survive._**

_' yet, because it's necessary, does it make it right?' _**_Being a mercenary means to slay without question._**

**_Haunted by victims of the past, the screams ever present in their minds, along with regrets, unkempt secrets and buried vices._**

_'We've done some things we're not proude of. Do we ever have trouble sleeping at night?'_

_(Chuckles) Never. . . ._

**_Still. . .being mercenaries has it's price: To take lives, you must give life in return._**

_**The stakes are raised and the price is too high.**_

_**Death wants the lives of the shichinintai. He'll do **anything** to get them. Even if it'll cost him his only daughter.****

* * *

****Warnings** _

**1.Lemon/lime themes. Some Yaoi(IF Yaoi bothers you, DO NOT READ!)**

**2.Adult language and content.**

**3.Violence. A few disturbing themes and Drug/alcohol use.**

**Genre: Action/adventure, Romance/drama, slight darkfic, angst and humor.**

**-OOC, AU.**

* * *

**_This story is the final chapt. In book 1. Sequel to "Demon hunters Saga" and "Chronicles of the Shichinintai."_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha Characters, Final Fantasy Characters, YUYU Hakusho characters or Fushigi Yugi Characters. Wish I did though. . ._**

**_Srry I haven't written for I while. I was kinda in a slump but NO MORE! HAHA! I'm back. _**

**_In this section, Bankotsu demands to know about Kimi's past and her feelings. When she refuses him, they go they're seperate ways. Still togethr in the Shichinintai, but could not be further from the other._**

**_And what happens when past loves, secrets and...Bankotsu's sibling makes an appearance? _**

**_Said too much already...hope you enjoy story._**


	2. Crescendo

**This prelude contains some Mature content and the Lyrics from "Haunted." By evanescence. You have been warned. . . . .

* * *

**

_**Crescendo:Haunted by the memory of You**_

_**Night cast itself thickly, like a virulent shadow lurking in death's wake; a mere warning of what has yet to unleash itself. **My latent fear. Bubbling within the depths of my being, trying desperatly to push itself to the surface._

_**The noxious whisper of the night wind echoing through the hollows of lifeless trees as the autumn moon washed over in garnet light as if bathed in the blood of fallen soldiers. The still fire etching into her skin, burning whenever he touched her. . .**_

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_**The moonlight reflection spillinh over her from the blade of the masamune.** Death always seemed to find me. No matter what, I cannot escape him.** She swallowed hard, sensing chilled titanium running up the folds of her lavender kimono. Cleaving her soul.**_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_Those jade eyes contemplating my every movement. Constantly pushing me to the brink of insanity._

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_What keeps me sane is the memory of you._

_I know you are still there._

_**"Bankotsu"**_

_Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down._

_Fearing you, loving you. I won't let you pull me down._

_**He felt his name on her crimson lips.** My pleasure, my pain. A growing addiction I cannot deny.** The desire to make her whole--a part of him. He remembered so vividly.**_

_Hunting you, I can smell you--alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_My desire. . .**So beautiful. She craned her neck--that elegant neck; veins pulsing lively beneath her flesh. **Sweet, blood-red wine. Only a tatse will suffice._

_**"Kimiko. . ."**_

_**Her eyes growing heavier as a he stroked her neck, her pulse strong. She was running on pure adrenaline.**Just begging for me to sweep her away into blissful ecstasy._

_Watching me, wanting me_

_**Kimiko arched her back against the smooth surface of the tree trunk. Bankotsu's bronzed skin drenched in sweat. A tide of jet hair spilling over his shoulders as he kissed her neck. Her hands caressing his long, rippling muscles.**_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_**One roll of her shoulders, lavender silk slid away, exposing soft, white shoulders.**_

_**Fangs lengthened, listening to her breath come to a sudden halt as needles pierced her flesh. A single drop of crimson trickled inside the slopes of her breast, clearing a path.**_

_**A slender finger trailing hurriedly after it, pushing the rim of the fabric, parting it with a rustle.** My passion,**She sighed out, **my heartache. Like ecstacy--_

_**Bankotsu licked his blood stained lips, biting hers as his tongue begged entrance. She granted him what he coveted. Their lips locked in a sensual kiss.The copper taste of her own blood snaring her senses. **--His kiss was addictive._

_Saving me, raping me, watching me_

**_Kimiko blushed hotly,feeling him throbbing as he rocked his hips against her. The wanting of pained pleasure. . ._**

_Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down._

_Fearing you, loving you. I won't let you pull me down._

**_Something that both of them were forbidden to have: Each other._**

_"Do you still love me?"_

_"Do you still love me?"_

_"Do you still love me?"_

_"Do you still love me?"_

_"Do you still love me?"_

**_All that and more plagued their minds. _**

**_Gently, her body yielded to him. As he moved slowly into her, loving the way her body felt next to his._**

_"Bankotsu?"_

_**Moving toturously slow. Kimiko clawing at his back. Her body beginning to shiver.**_

_"Bankotsu-kun?"_

**"Bankotsu. . ." She moaned and whimpered into his ear, his grip on her tightening.**

_"Ban-san!"_

**She cried out for him. The rushing of their blood. His heart hammering inside his chest. Her breath quickening into a burst of--

* * *

****"Jakotsu?" **

**Bankotsu's sapphire eyes blinked open. The scent of hot sake and lilacs filled his nose. The confused expression of his best friend came in focus. Had that...all been a dream? It didn't feel like one, yet...with everything that's happened, it'd be no big surprise if it were.**

**"Damn it." Bankotsu muttered to himself.**

**Jakotsu frowned," Well, good morning to you too."**

**Bankotsu sat up, trying tomake light ofthe fact that Jakotsu had positioned himself on bankotsu's waist in a certain way that he would normally find disturbing.**

**"Why are you sitting seme on me?"Bankotsu asked, raising his eyebrow at his friend.**

**"Well..." He began, tapping his finger gently to his cheek," I haven't the slightest."**

**Damn. Bankotsu groaned as he forced himself to sit up, even under the crushing weight of Jakotsu."Where are we?"**

**"You mean, you don't remember?"**

**Last night was a complete blurr. The last thing thing bankotsu remembered was...Kimiko.**

**Jaki grinned as he watched his leader press his finger tips to his temple. A futile effort to make sense of every event that led up to this moment. He remembered only a few words...**

"You should trust me when I tell you that. . . I can't tell you."

"WHY THE HELL NOT!"

"Bankotsu, don't yell at me--"

**"Last night was fun," Jakotsu chimed in," I can't remember the last time I've seen you drink that much. I mean, Renkotsu and I had to carry you back to the inn."**

"Why don't you ever just talk to me! "

"I am Kimi!"

"You're fucking SCREAMING AT ME!"

**"And Then, Kimiko came back all late, like 4-in-the-morning-ish.. She looked seriously bad! Like she'd been crying again. Have you noticed she cries alot lately? It's fucking annoying sometimes if you ask me. I--"**

**"Where is she?" Bankotsu said thickly. Jakotsu, sensing the sudden change of tone in his voice, pointed to the wall.**

**"She was in Suikotsu's room when I passed her this morning. She didn't speak one word. But...that was about 2hrs ago. It's almost noon now."**

**Bankotsu jumped up, knocking Jakotsu off of him and onto the hardwood floor.**

**Moving towards ther window, bankotsu pushed back the curtains, the sun streamed in and lit an otherwise dim room. Sure enough, the sun was at it's highest peak.**

**"Damn it." Bankotsu muttered."Why didn't you wake me up sooner."**

**Jakotsu watched as Bankotsufrantically started picking up every piece of clothing her wore the previous night,"I did try to wake you ya know, but you told me to come back later."**

**"And you LISTENED! I was hungover, not to mention half asleep. And--"**

**"Kimiko doesn't want to see you Bankotsu."**

**Bankotsu came to a halt. The movement of his chest heaving in and out as he caught his breath."Did she tell you that?"**

**"Not really, but I could tell. She cried really bad. She kept almost everyone in the inn up last night. You had passed out so. . ."Jakotsu twirled his fingers. "What did you say to her?"**

**"Nothing." That's right. Nothing. He only wanted the truth.**

**"It must've been something to make her cry like that." said Jakotsu."What did you say to her?"**

**Bankotsu breathed in, raking his fingertips through his wild hair," I asked her if she still loved me."**

**The air in the room stood still. Bankotsu was almost dreading what he knew Jakotsu would ask next.**

**"What did she tell you?"**

**He exhaled," She said she didn't love me anymore."**

* * *

**Sorry to cut it short but...it builds suspense. That is end of the prelude. What d'ya think? It started out as a poem. I was listening to "Haunted" by evanescence and I pictured Bankotsu and Kimiko dancing and the word just came to me.**

**The "Dream" is both Bankotsu and Kimikos dream.(You all just read Bankotsu having it though) It's basically her fears of her dad, their love, past incidents and future incidents. It also involves ban's demon transformation.**

**It's the final section to book 1. Hope you like it.**

**Oh, and "Seme" is japanese word for dominant.**


	3. Tourniquet

_**Prologue: Tourniquet**_

**_Warning: Has some suggestive themes and the excessive use of Blood, fire, flame...and anything referring to "heat."_**

**_Disclaimer: The lyrics featured here are from escaflowne movie. To hear song, type www. _**

**_then type Type in "sora-escaflowne" to see a video. Click on the one with thegoddess to hear it._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Blood matted thick, auburn hair. Bankotsu's nails clawed into the scalp as blood and gore drizzled from the torn pieces of skin that had been so harshly ripped from vertebre and viscera. The jaw had been snapped, it hung low, dripping with crimson foam as scarlet eyes rolled back into the skull. **_

_**Ryosuke was dead. **_

_**And Bankotsu...driven to the brink of his sanity. The world as he knew it deterioating before his very eyes.**_

_You were the first dragon  
My beloved  
I've been watching you  
From atop the fairy stump_

_**The musical lilt of her voice, the gentle sound of her words speaking in low, soft harmony. It soothed him, calmed him, comforted him.Chained him ever so sweetly.**_

_**That Miko.** I felt the vibrations of my blood pulsing through my veins. The ash from the fire tasted bitterly on my lips. Bile rising like a gyser in the back of my throat. It sickened me. _

_I loved every moment of it. The rush of adrenaline, a heated rush that spread over my skin. My Destiny was clear to me now, there was no turning back. I walk through this fire alone._

_How beautifully did the water touch those lips  
How you shone at the spearhead of battle_

_**The miko's lullaby.**_

_La la la la la la la la la...  
Because you flew away  
The sky is unseen to me_

_Let's just sell this spinning-wheel  
So everything will be illusion_

_My beloved  
You were the first dragon_

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**'You were the first, you were my only.' **I'd seen that veiled lust in his sapphire eyes many a time before. Each time, I spurned it. I was a miko. Such emotions were forbidden. Yet, I wanted it just as badly._

_I smelled his heat, the delicious scent that fanned out into the flames and I wanted him more._

_**"Kimiko..." his voice was dangerously soft. Ryosuke's severed head slid into the flames, fueling the fire and flaring out into his desire. **_

_**he knew the moment her frustrations and temptations coalesced into something hot. She stopped breathing, his chill breath exploded over her slender neck and chest,cooling the hot sweat that beaded over her skin.**_

_**She felt the heat of the fire through her light silk kimono; It burnt her.**_

_**"Ah," she exhaled, trying desperatly to shroud the longing in her voice. It only excited him.**_

_**Her voice, so beautiful, he needed to hear it. " Say it."**_

_**"Say what?"**_

_**Bankotsu parted her lavender kimono, her palms went flat against his chest, sliding her legs slowly around his waist to his back. **I must be going insane! The god-damn building is on fire! I'll DIE!_

_**Bankotsu rocked his hips in a circle, her thighs cushioned his waist. He was hard as a rock.**_

_**"My name. Say **Bankotsu**" he breathed out his name in a rush.**_

_**Her chest tightened. Then he rolled his stomach against hers, his six pack felt so tight against her soft stomach. The pressure of his body against her in the flames of the Yashiki was almost too much.**_

_I should've screamed, but who would've heard me. Everyone was either dead or long gone. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, engulfed in the flames of my own turmoil. I was sure I was gonna die, I was sure I wasn't going to give into him._

_**"Bankotsu" She sighed out in a passionate moan. So sensual, so tantilizing. It captivated him even more.** What the hell did I just do? I cupped my hand over my mouth. Oh gods, save me._

_My savior never came._

_**"Louder..." he growled low in his throat before leaning in to kiss her.**_

_**His thick tongue moved smoothly across her lips, nipping at them as if he could not get enough of her taste, letting his tongue slide langorously between them, parting them easily. **_

_**"Bankotsu!" She moaned into the kiss. traces of smoldering ash and ember fell like rain all around them.**_

_**The yashiki would collapse at any given moment, taking them along with it.**_

_Only that didn't seem to matter much anymore. At that point, nothing did. I was frozen in time with this man._

_Breath and heartbeat were evanescent and all that remained in this existance were his eyes. Those eyes that gleamed with illicit desires and muderous intent. Those same eyes that were save of any humanity. Eyes of one that has fallen farthest from grace._

_Those were eyes like mine._

_**She moaned, feeling his strong hand cup her breast, and gently, slowly circled the nipple with his thumb.**_

_**Their lips parted,"Ai..." he whispered against her cheek, licking her earlobe as he spoke in that hot, seductive voice, saying anything to leave her breathless.**_

_The fire was too much. I found myself struggling to stay conscious._

_**"why me?" her voice trembled She was terrified.**_

_**"Shhh." He kissed her cheek,"Listen..."**_

_**Bankotsu bit his lip," I want to fuck you." he murmured teasingly," Thrusting into you long and hard until you bed me to stop."**_

_I hung on his every word. My skin warmed with every sound of his voice. I wanted him to. Never in my life had I wanted a man so badly. But I was scared._

_**"Bankotsu, we'll die."**_

_**"Then let us." he chuckled. **_

_Was he being serious! Was he that far gone!_

_**"I can't. My family, my brothers and sisters--"**_

_**Disapointent loosened his grip on her,"Oh. You have someone waiting for you, don't you?" Damn, that was lie," I have no one."**_

_**"I'm sorry Bankotsu but I--"**_

_**Bankotsu slid his fingers between hers. Blood mingling sweat rolling down the lm of his hands as he held hers. "Don't leave me." was all he said.**_

_I watched vaguely; he nuzzledy neck, burying his head in dark locks of my hair. Holding onto me in a way that, if he were to let go, I'd float away. The sadness that resonated in his voice, I felt it writhing in his soul, spreading over me like a wave, this agonizing pain._

_It was enough to make me cry. Tears stung my eyes as they trickled down thes of my face._

_He was just as I was. Alone, mistreated and broken._

_**" I won't leave you." **Was it possible I loved him, even then?"** You're...just like me."**_

_Damn._

_My first. My only. The one who has fallen farthest from grace..._

**_"Kimiko?"_**

_You're just like me._


	4. Interlude

_**Ice blue eyes:Kimiko's interlude**_

_Those cold blue eyes_

_I wish to embrace them in this heart_

_This courage lost_

_Remember it once again_

_Hiding in the shadows_

_That follows your back afar_

_Anger, unspeakable sadness_

_Keeping them to oneself..._

_In the dark forests you wander_

_Purple scars_

_At a falling star gleaming in the night_

_Those frozen blue eyes_

_I wish to embrace them in this heart_

_This courage lost_

_Remember it once again_

_The pain of that wound does not cease_

_Just cry it out_

_Warm tears_

_Melt the ice harvest rain_

_I am waiting..._

_I ask only for strength_

_Coldness that burns_

_Throw away the pride, and hate_

_This time, stop it..._

_A battle, asking for tomorrow_

_I am a fighter, defending love_

_To the heart that flees the darkness_

_But turns don't look back_

_That solitude, anger, scream_

_Let me feel them too_

_Taking back this_

_This true courage once again_

_Melting those frozen blue eyes_

_And wiping off the tears from this heart_

_Warm tears_

_Melt the ice harvest rain_

_I am waiting...

* * *

_

Lyrics from Rurouni Kenshin. 


	5. Exodus

_**Exodus**_

_My Exodus_

_My Beloved._

_How beautifully you shone that night._

_I stood unto you in the midst of the darkness, feeling drowned in my own despair. _

_**"I'm rather poetic tonight," Caelestis stared listlessly from amid the balcony, out into the chaotic scenery that was Tartarus. The blunt, gray sky unpainted by vibrant colors of the night, how she long coveted for a release from the prison--this solitarary hell. "My Koishii?"** 'Dearest'. Thats what She--my other half**(Caelestis spat bitterly)** would call him. **A colorless flash of what could only be percieved as thunder flickered across the sky to where the pale shy met the black sea. **_

_**"What makes him so special, I wonder?" She said in sooth, quietly to herself. **She's wiling to give up everything for him without a second thought. She doesn't even realize the consequences._

_**"Love is but a bitter delusion. Only Mortals and fools play into that concept"**_

**_Ha! "You're one to talk. Afterall, you fell in love once." Fell so hard in love." With none other than my father's mother too." Caelestis caclked as she cocked her head to the side,"Lucrecia...wasn't that her name?"_**

**_Vincent lifted his head, the gauntlet worn on his left hand felt unbelievably heavy suddenly, "You have no room to talk." He murmured, his scarlet eyes seemed to gleam brighter and brighter._**

**_Caelestis swallowed hard. The intensity of his frozen stare sent a delicious shiver through her body in rushes. Until now, she'd never taken the time to actually look at Vincent._**

_**She stepped closer to him and, ever so cautiously she reached out and touched his cheek. Though pale and cold in appearance, his skin warmed at her touch. **_

_Crimson lights the sky, the bird still asleep_

_Like a dream it shines, from heaven's safe keep_

_Childrens songs we sung, as soft as the breeze_

_Endless fields, our home, I long for those days_

**_Delicate fingers danced flirtatiously across his skin, but he did not flinch. She sensed his heat though; his veins pulsed lively in his neck as her fingertips treaded softly along the line of his jaw, to the nape of his neck and trailed along a particularly thick vein in his neck._**

_I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face_

_I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul colored by love_

_See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below_

_I burn in a basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky_

_Watching me, watching you_

**_"Try as you like, but you cannot will me to you. You're nowhere near strong enough." Vincent's lips pulled taut into a smile. Caelestis was a incarnation of Sephiroth; She was everything he was: Homicidal, Insane, and most importantly, Egotistical. The worse way to hurt her was through her pride._**

_**Vincent's words had stung her deeply."I don't need to resort to mind control," She shrouded her anger in smile."Your lust is enough for the both of us."**_

_Silent black, the dawn, and time tell its tale_

_Darkened blood, it flows, the forest receives_

_Look within the dark as deep as you dare_

_There inside you find destruction you seek_

**_She'd seen the veiled lust in his eyes the first moment she'd reawakened from her slumber. All it took was sensual play of his skin before he gave into her--body and soul-- and depsite how much he may resent her, no matter how much he wanted to hold a rifle to her neck--_**

_**" I **OWN** you." She sang out," You belong to me." **_

_I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face_

_I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul colored by love_

_See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below_

_I burn in a basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky_

_Watching me, watching you_

**_He fought the urge to laugh out loud,"Really? I refuse," He grasped cold, metal fingers around her wrist," to let you go about THINKING that you have any power over me. You can't even satisfy me anymore and you know it."_**

**_It took but a moment for his words to settle themselves in her mind. "What...the hell did you say?" Anger ignited in her faster than flame to kerosine._**

_**"You heard me bitch."**_

**_How dare he! "You insignificant worm! You are nothing compared to me!" She shouted, feeling utterly humiliated. Vincent had just allowed her to make a fool of herself. _**

_**She slipped from his grasp, " I could kill you right now!"**_

**_"Then do it."He halted her with his words. " Kill me." His life meant nothin to him. He'd sold his soul to a madman without hesitation for a promise he knew would'nt be kept. He had no purpose in his life no more. He deserved to die but this curse would not allow him. Only one of the Chosen--Like Kimiko, Bankotsu, Cloud-- could dispose of him. Only Kimiko and Bankotsu were strong enough to do away with his soul for all eternity._**

_Let me out..._

_**He felt the rumbling in his blood. This beast inside him...this curse was growing worse by the day. **I'm getting less human. My only real reason to live is redemption:Kill Sephiroth...killing the son of my beloved woman... Am I on the verge of committing another sin? Or am I atoning as best I can for only standing by?Whatever the reason, I must do what I can to help Kimiko._

_I have no time to waste on this...demon.**Vincent wrinkled his nose, bringing his brows together as he frowned in disgust,"Be gone from my sight." He pushed her carelessly to the side." You and Sephiroth grow weaker each day. You no longer hold power over anyone. Not for long."**_

_**Caelestis faltered backwards,"Then why are you still here?" **_

_**Vincent's only answer," Redemption."**_

**_Kimiko heard the rustle of the curtain billowing in the wind. She awoke silently, her hand fingered the hilt of a sia underneath her pillow. A dark, looming shadow breezed passed her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she spoke,_**

**_"Let me guess: My father has sent you?"_**

_**The Shadow stood at her bedside, hovering only inches above her," No," Came a deep, sullen voice," I came of my own accord."**_

**_Kimiko smirked, her eyes fluttered open," I haven't been single that long Vincent." she said, keeping her anxiety underwraps. It wasn't like her to kill before asking questions but there was a first time for everything._**

**_She'd grown arrogant since his last visit, no dout it's from her exposure to Bakajikara."No. It's sephiroth. He-"_**

**_Kimiko waited no longer. She bolted upright. Vincent felt something smooth graze his neck. Cold steel pressed his skin as her knuckles tightened around the hilt of her sia._**

**_"Yeah, lets talk about my so-called damned father."She pressed his skin," What the hell is he planning? Its been over 3 months and not one word from him, not even a sign!" Her voice trembled as she tried her best to supress her anger,"I've broken up with Bankotsu, isn't that enough!"_**

_**"You know just breaking up with him will never be enough. Sephiroth wants Bakajikara dead."**_

**_Kimiko was silent for a moment."What the hell do you want from me?"_**

_**"To warn you." Vincent said, " With each waning moon, your father's powers wane as well.**_

_**"So, he's getting weaker?"**_

**_Vincent nodded and Kimiko lowered her weapon._**

_**"You talk as if this were a bad thing."**_

_**"What he is planning, I cannot say, but I you'd do best to keep in mind that he's omniscient. He knows your every move before you can make it. I have no dout he knows of this conversation. For all we know he may have planed on this, but I'd advise you to keep your loved ones close and your enemies closer, but be warned. If you arent carful, your comrades will find out just WHAT you really are."**_

_What I really am? I struggled so much to keep that hidden from them; to keep my boys safe. I'll be damned if they suffer as I do._

_When they abandoned me,throughout my agony and turmoil, I found my father testing my limits. Dragging me to the brink of my sanity and I am here to tell you this NOW! Death holds no Dominion over me. But the fact, that even for a scarce moments in time, My will was like that of his--I was so tormented and deranged that I wanted to wring my lovers neck just for the pure fun of it. It sickens mebeyond rational thought, and I loathe myself for it._

_"**Why do you covet me? No matter what, your past cannot change and I will never replace lucrecia."**_

_**"You...look alot like her." Sephiroth's mother.**_

_**"I...look like lucrecia?"**_

_**"you have her resolve. It shines through in your eyes. You also have her pain. that is why many others are drawned to you; why I was drawn to you."**_

_**"Why am I not allowed to be with Bankotsu, out of all men, why Is it him I can't have?"**_

_**"As long as you stay with him, your destinies are intertwined. Do you understand ME!"**_

_**"What is my destiny?"She soothed, "What is everyone so afraid of?"**_

_**"You two will destroy humanity. Societies shall crumble, sanctions will fall and chaos shall reign supreme."**_

_**Kimiko laughed, a bone-chilling laugh. For a split second, fear reverberated through his entire being. She was no different then Caelestis. She was truly a different person whenever she wished to kill," You expect me to bend for a world already consumed by hell?'**_

_**"You don't seem to understand..." Vincent tried to reason with her, show her the importance of this situation.**_

_**"It's not that I don't understand..." She smiled a warm, malicious smile. Sephiroth's smile. **"I just don't give a damn."

* * *

_

The lyrics are "Growing wings" from Drakengard. This is basically giving you all more information on Sephiroths past and intentions. I have a surprise, something will happen that you won't believe, and least expect. Til next chapter, bye 


	6. AUTHORS NOTICE

_Hey, its me. this is a notice telling you tht i've decided to finish My Shichinintai series under my other user name Disgraced Rose. Looke for my new story : _

_Exodus: Awakening of the Fallen_

_i think i just needed a fresh start...i'll continue my other stories started under this name. if you have any question, feel free to email me at luck everyone and thank you for your reviews. I'll talk to you later. Bye for now _


End file.
